The type of game call, or "call", which this invention relates are those generally consisting of one or more elongated tubular body parts aligned axially, open at both ends, and a vibratory reed. The call is held in a hand, usually by its largest part referred to as the barrel, placed against the mouth and a stream of air is blown through the call. This passing air results in vibration of the reed and production of sound waves. A second hand is often placed over the sound exit end to control the sounds emitted from the call. Depending on the orientation of the vibratory reed and the specific sounds desired, one end of the call serves as a mouthpiece, the other for exit of sound waves intended to mimic various birds and animals. Examples of such calls are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,551,112, to Johnson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,800 to Lege.
Calls of similar type have been commonly constructed of relatively rigid materials, such as wood or plastic. There are many limitations inherent to the use of rigid materials in game calls, particularly in call barrels. One major problem has been providing a secure, air-tight fit between tubular call parts, yet still providing for ease of disassembly for access to internal call parts. Other problems, well known to those using such rigidly constructed calls, are their cold shiny surface, lack of suitable griping surface, and their tendency to produce a clacking noise when coming in contact with another call or foreign object.
The most common method used to join two or more rigid tubular body parts has been a tapered press or friction-fit. However, as the joint becomes more secure from pressure applied during assembly, the parts become more difficult to separate. In addition, it often results in cracks, especially in thin wooden barrels, from excessive expansion, often requiring the addition of external reinforcement, such as ferrules or the like. A major problem with joints in wooden calls is the tendency for expansion and contraction of the wood and resulting loosening of parts.
Exterior surfaces of some past made calls have been painted, often dull or camouflage colors, for the purpose of protecting the material and reducing the chance an animal or bird would see it. It would be an improvement to incorporate multiple colors into the barrel wall. This is particularly true in calls with flared open ends, which have a tendency to reflect considerable light.